marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Council (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Galactic Council, Intergalactic Tribunal, Galactic Tribunal, the Tribunal, Allied Council of War, the Council, | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Citadel of the Galactic Council, Nomad; Negative Zone; formerly Ovar, Janstak System; Selandiar | OrganizationLeaders = Formerly Lilandra (Shi'ar Empire) | CurrentMembers = Eridani, Supreme Intelligence (Kree Empire); Young Annihilus (Negative Zone); Emperor Kl'rt (Skrull Empire); All-Mother Freyja (Asgard); Y-Gaaar (Brotherhood of the Badoon); Kallark (Gladiator) (Shi'ar Empire) | FormerMembers = Ronan the Accuser, Aakon; Alberik (Axi-Tun); Majestor (Shi'ar Empire); Manat (Badoon); Brood Queen (Brood); ' Inhuman Royal Family': Gorgon, Medusa, Crystal, Karnak (Kree Empire, Attilan); Kronaster Sintariis ("Ruul", Kree Empire); Kronans; Bartos (Krylorians); Kt'kn; Fayrelyte Strongheart (Kymellians); Makluans; King Blastaar (Negative Zone); Ovoids; King Groot (Planet X); Nelet Pa (Rigellians); Lilandra (Shi'ar Empire); Kreddik (Skrull Empire); Dibdeb (Sneepers); Basaltar (Stonians); Troyjans; Wibbow (Wobbow); Emperor J'son (Spartoi) | Allies = formerly the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy | Enemies = formerly Thanos, Black Order, Builders, Vulcan, Cancerverse, Shi'ar Empire, Earth, Reed Richards, Kree Empire/"Ruul" | Origin = Council of the stellar empires | PlaceOfFormation = ...; Successive reformations: Ovar, Negative Zone | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Kurt Busiek; Jerry Ordway | First = | Overview = The Galactic Council is an intergalactic organization which was created to deal with important matters in the universe. Represented are the races of 8 galaxies (those of known space), and other dimensions (e.g. Asgard and the Negative Zone. Trials of great importance are conducted via M'ndavian Justice, which the council invokes only in the most important cases. Which cannot be appealed or questioned. It consists of an inner council that is made up of the leaders of the major empires and an assembly of representatives from thousands of worlds. The inner council is the primary decision making body in the organization, leading the Galactic Council in war and in enforcing making policy. The assembly had over 10,000 representatives by the start of the 21st century and by the Builders' War it had representatives from 100s of 1000s of worlds. One of the functions of the assembly is its participation in trials using M'ndavian Justice. Members of the assembly have the right to bring matters to the Intergalactic Council and demand that it be addressed (debated and if judged). | HistoryText = Intergalactic Tribunal ... Maximum Security That assembly first appeared as the Intergalactic Council, declaring Earth an intergalactic prison. ... ... Once revealed the machination of the "Ruul" and of the Supreme Intelligence, the Council ended up in war with the Kree. Council against Genis-Vell ... War of Kings Consecutively to the Annihilation Wave, the empires met on Ovar and reformed the Galactic Council, as they thought the Annhilation could have been avoided or reduced thanks to the Council. Their first topic was Vulcan's assault on the Z'Nox, a fact discovered during the reformation meeting. A delegation among it a Rigellian, a Kree, two Ovoids, a Rigellian Recorder and other came to Vulcan, asking him to stop his expansion, but all were killed except the Recorder, for him to spread his words to the universe. The recorder was returned by Ovoids of the Galactic Council to Ronan of the Kree, and the footage's of the delegation massacre were witnessed by Ovoids, Kree and Rigellians, Ronan delivering himself the news of that (added with those of the destruction of Shi'ar Warbirds in Kree space territory). Realm of Kings After the end of the Kree-Shi'ar War, the former members of the council reunited on Ovar, former seat of the Council, under impulsion of Crystal of the Kree Stellar Empire, in order to reform the institution. Were present there Imperator Gladiator}, Ka'ardum and Araki of the Shi'ar Empire, Karnak, and Lockjaw for the Kree, as well as other species such as the Rigellians, who asked for safeguards to prevent further Shi'ar aggression, referring to Vulcan's aggression. The reunion was stopped when Kallark left, sick of his new role as Majestor, and wanting to join back the Imperial Guard. The Guardians of the Galaxy attended that event, meting with Crystal, and Blastaar, and protecting it from terrorists. Ensuing the elimination of that threat, Blastaar demanded them to leave, but that demand was dismissed as Groot was presented as Planet X representative and rightfully allowed to sit at the Council with the Guardians as delegation. Returned from the Fault with a specimen from the Cancerverse, Kallark joined a reassembled Galactic Council and manage to unite it against the incoming threat, and an armada was deployed. They declared Earth off limits to extraterrestrial interaction. Infinity When the Builders started their way to Earth to destroy it they also attacked other planets in their way. Many members of the council and their empires banded together against them. They were also joined by the Avengers who planned to stop them before they arrived at Earth. After their initial attempt resulted in heavy losses, they regrouped at Ring world, a refugee base, where J'son secretly tried to contact the Builders and offered them Earth for surrendering. However, they tacked his signal and launched a massive attack resulting in many casualties. After the attack, the Builders started offering many worlds, including the ones in the Council, surrendering, resulting in them occupying many worlds including the Kree empire, which was surrounded and the Spartax, who decided to surrender. To change the situation, Manifold used his powers to transport various Avengers and troops inside the Builders ships blocking Hala, using their weapons against them, they destroyed Hala's space blocking and liberated the captive Avengers. By faking surrender, Thor was able to kill the last Builder on Hala, liberating the Kree. However the Supreme Intelligence still believed that there were no possibilities of winning. In retaliation, Ronan attacked him and with the Kree Army and the Accusers rejoined the war. They had many victories including the liberation of many planets subjugated. When they started losing their advantage, they opened a portal to the Negative Zone from where the Annihilation Wave was unleashed into the enemy fleet, the wave inflict heavy damage, but the Builders were able to access the wave's hive mind and compelled them to eat themselves. Fortunately, the Gardeners were able to wake Captain Universe, who destroyed the Builders in their command vessel. After all the planets conquered by the Builders were liberated and all the Alephs were defeated, what was left of the council and their armies helped the Avengers liberated Earth, which was conquered by Thanos. In the aftermath, Ronan, the Accusers and the Kree Army were pardoned by the Supreme Intelligence, Gladiator planned to expand the Imperial Guard, the Skrull Empire Fractions joined with the coronation of Kl'rt, and Annihilus managed to reopen the portal from the Negative Zone and establish a foothold on a planet renamed Annihilation World. Time Runs Out Before the war with the Builders, the Shi'ar discovered that stars began dying. Research was stalled by the conflict, but after, the Science Guild threw itself into research and testing theories. The Guild eventually discovered that it was the work of the Incursions and that the Earth was the center of it. Later, Majestor Kallark went to the Galactic Council and explained the situation, how during the war with the Builders they owed their victory to the Earthlings. However, this debt must now go unpaid, as to save their peoples, they must destroy the Earth to save the universe. Kallark led a massive fleet of Shi'ar ships with back-up from the Annihilation Wave and the Imperial Guard to destroy Earth, but the fleet was destroyed by Iron Man's Sol's Hammer killing Kallark and the Imperial Guard. Post-Multiversal Renewal The council went back as the Intergalactic Council, and an emergency session was convened after the arrest of the Eridani delegation aboard the Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station due to suspicion of sabotage. At the time when the Chitauri are attacking Earth and most of its heroes are trapped outside the Planetary Defense Shield, Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot met with the Galactic Council in order to brief them on the situation on Earth and ask them for help. The members of the Galactic Council reacted differently to this and attacked Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot enough for them to retreat. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Factions In The Game Of Worlds Category:Interplanetary Organizations